Changing The Future
by ILOVETHEIDEAOFHIM
Summary: The samurai Rangers are living comfortably at the Shiba House, until the comes a surprise. The future power rangers (their kids) comes back to warn them of their impending doom. Watch what happens when the future meets the past, especially when their future selves come back to settle old scores.
1. From 2036

Chapter 1- Mike's POV

This day started out weirder than I ever thought it could get. First of all, I get married to Emily. Second, I have three kids. Third, I found out 20 years before it happened. But let me back up. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about.

*24 hours earlier*

"Mike…you should come see this." Emily called out cautiously. I ran to the common room to where I heard her voice coming from. By the time I got to the common room, everything was hectic. Jayden was questioning Antonio about having kids, which made sense, considering a boy about his age was calling him Dad. Kevin was looking down at a kid around 15 hugging him, and Mia was glaring at him while he keeps saying, "I never had any kids!" But the laughter died in my throat when a boy around the same age as the kid hugging Kevin hugged Emily. It hurt me even more when I heard him call her mom. _I can't believe she didn't tell me. I thought we shared everything Why- Wait a minute. SHE CAN'T HAVE A 15 YEAR OLD KID! SHE'S 18! But he does look like her…and me…actually…BOTH OF US! Now I get it! _I stepped forward.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Everybody turned around to look at me. Two kids with honey blond hair and brown eyes,_ my eyes_, sat down and say in unison, "Sorry Dad." I chuckled in amusement. Emily raised her eyes at me as if to say, _"So you're owning up to them?" _ I ignored the look and turned to the six kids in the common room. "Who are you and who are your parents?" All of the teens looked at one of the oldest girls in the room. She stepped forward.

"My name is Madison. I'm eighteen. You're my dad. Emily's my mom." I just nodded my head.

"And what year are you from?"

"2036. I'm guessing you figured it out then?"

"Yeah, I did. You're our kids from the future."


	2. Madison's Video

A/N: This from now own will be a collection of videos from all the kids showing what they came here to avoid, like with Madison and Mike's coma.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Power rangers.

Chapter 2-No one's point of view

Kevin stepped forward and point to Madison. "Ok, so I _think_ I know who you are-." Before he could finish, Madison interrupted him. "Did I not just tell you who I am? I think I did. But for the slow people", she points to Kevin, "I will repeat myself, which I hate doing just so they can catch on. My name is Madison, I am eighteen, I am the daughter of Emily and Mike over here, and I am the green power ranger." Kevin sighed. "I heard and understood you the first time. However, where is the proof?" Madison groaned and pulled out a cell phone. But when she flipped it open, a hologram popped up. She scrolled through the choices that showed up; until she reached the one she had obviously been looking for. She pressed it by flipping it like they did to their symbols. Instantly, a video popped up. What they found was more surprising than what Mia cooked for breakfast.

_The Video_

_Mike was crouched down on the ground in front of someone, encouraging them to come to him *_ "Awww, he's teaching his kid to walk, that's so cute." Mia said while watching the video. Madison chuckled. "Yeah ok, let's go with that." * "_C'mon, you can do it, that's it, just come towards me, don't fall. You can do it."Mike continued to egg on someone off camera. Suddenly a girl around six rolled into the video. Yes, rolled. She was riding a skateboard. * _Mia groaned. "Never mind." All the future kids laughed.* Mike_ picked up the little girl and spun her around when she reached him. "That's my girl." She giggled as he pressed kisses all over her face. Suddenly, there was a crash to the side of the camera. Mike looked up and paled. He put his daughter on the ground. "Maddie, go inside with your mom." The little girl shook her head stubbornly. "No, Daddy, come with me. We'll be safe together." He smiled down at her. "Maddie, I will always come back for you. I will always keep you safe until you do it on your own. But go inside and stay with your mother. And if she comes out here, stay inside with your sister and brother." The little girl shook her head yes reluctantly and ran for the house. Right before she went in she looked back. "Daddy, I love you! Please come back!" She didn't look back for an answer and didn't hear her dad say," I love you too, Madison Serena, I love you too.", right before he attacked the army of Nighlok flooding his garden._

_End of Video._

Madison stopped the video there. She turned back to face everyone else and she had tears streaming down her face. She looked at Mike. " Y-You almost d-didn't come b-back that day. I-I've never seen M-Mom so a-angry. She flew out the door, right before you fell to the ground. S-she screamed s-so loud. She k-killed every single one by herself. By the time you got there," she turned to Kevin, "my dad was in a coma. I've h-hated you ever s-since. It wasn't your fault though. I was just broken inside. But you were just as heart-broken as Mom. You said it was like you lost your brother. You could hardly get the words out. But when Uncle Jayden found out…" Everyone was silent as they looked at Mike. He stepped forward. " You said almost. What do you mean almost?" Madison took a deep breath and selected another video.

_Video #2_

"_Symbol Power! Heal!" Madison said again. Emily stepped forward from her place where she stood with her samurizer out. "Honey, it's getting late. You should get some sleep." The six year old shook her head no. " I-I miss my daddy. I want him back. I want him back now. And when I get up at night, you're still in here. I'm not leaving either." Her tears fell on his motionless hand. "Symbol Power! Heal!", they both said in unison. Suddenly, Madison's green symbol power hit the tears on his hand, and the green energy flowed up his body and covered him completely. It sunk into his skin, and they waited in anticipation. Then, he shot straight up in bed and saw his daughter standing next to his bed with her samurizer wrapped tightly in her little fist, tears streaming down her face. He picked her up and pulled her in. He whispered in her ear, "I love you Madison Serena." Emily broke down in tears, and Mike saw her at the end of the bed. He placed his daughter gently in the chair next to his bed, grabbed his wife, and pulled her into bed with him. She sobbed into his shirt and he put his chin on top of her head. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have been there." She sobbed. He shook his head no. His own tears fell into her hair. "No, you just had to be safe. That's all I wanted. You needed to be okay." She sniffled."I'm not okay without you. I need you." He finished the sentence for her._

"_More than you'll ever know."_

_End of Video_

Everyone looked at Mike, Emily, and Madison. Mike grabbed them both and pulled them toward him. He hugged them both. Emily's hand fiercely held the back of his shirt, and everyone knew she was crying. He whispered something in her ear that no one but her and Madison could hear. "I will _never_ let you go. Never."


	3. Ashes, Ashes

A/N:

Disclaimer: I don't own The Power rangers.

Chapter 3-No one's point of view

There was a total of 14 people in the common room. Mike, Emily, and their children Madison, Michael Jr., and Elizabeth. There was Kevin, Mia, and their children Christina, Matthew, and Brain. There was Jayden and his son Jason, and Antonio and his son Anthony. Everyone was in tears. Then Jayden stepped forward. "This is why you're here, isn't it? You're trying to stop the future." All the kids look at the ground. Jayden shook his head no. " You can't just-" The boy who had hugged Emily stepped up. "Shut up!", he said to Jayden. Before Jayden could respond, he pulled out a samurizer like Madison's green one, except his was yellow. He selected the first video that popped up. Elizabeth gasped in surprise and stumbled forward. "Mike, no. Don't show them." Mike was sobbing also, but was determined. " No, they need to see this." He pressed play.

_Video #3_

_Emily, Mia, Lauren and Serena were sitting in the common room. All of the kids were playing together. All of a sudden Jason kissed Madison and wiped a tear off of her face. *_ Mike Jr. paused the video and everyone turned to look at Madison and Jason who had crept slowly towards the back. Mike took a step towards them and Jason took three steps back. "Is there a reason why you kissed my daughter?" He looked so intimidating that Jason hid behind his dad. Jayden gave Mike a look and then smirked at the screen, as the others had resumed watching. * _Madison smiled at him as he pulled away from her. She then leaned back in and kissed him again. She intertwined her fingers with his and leaned against shoulder. Then the phone rang. Ji came out of his room. He still looked the same. He answered the phone and said hello. A few seconds later, Ji came running out of the kitchen in a panic. The women looked up and then looked each other. "Kids, go to your rooms. And Jason, stay out of Madison's room." Serena said. Jason looked at Madison, who nodded her head. They went down the hall holding hands and they both entered Madison's room.* _Jayden looked at Jason with a smirk and Mike looked at Madison with a glare. Madison walked toward her father slowly. "I love you daddy?" He shook his head. "Nope. Not gonna work. Why did he go in your room? And how old are you in this? Oh and Jason? I'm going to kill you once I'm done questioning my daughter.", Mike ranted. Jason paled as he got to the end of his speech, but had no time to reply as they started the movie again.* _The women turned toward Ji. "Ji, what is it? What's the problem?", Lauren questioned. Ji took a deep breath. "I am so sorry, but Mike, Kevin, Antonio, and Jayden have gone missing. Their plane crashed a hundred miles from the airport." There was silence. Then,_

"_NO!"_

"_YOUR LYING!"_

"_ANTONIO!"_

"_PLEASE, NO,NO!"_

_These responses chorused from Emily, Mia, Lauren, and Serena at the same time and Emily was the first to collapse, shaking, onto the floor. She screamed Mike's name over and over, but only cried harder knowing he probably wasn't coming back. Mia sunk to her knees and grabbed he hair and let out the most spine-chilling scream she could muster. Then she fell to the floor next to Emily, still screaming her head off.. Lauren and Serena just stood dazed, but then began to attack Ji._

"_BRING HIM BACK! BRING ANTONIO BACK! I NEED HIM! I LOVE HIM! BRING HIM BACK!" Lauren screamed at him as she beat at his chest. Serena joined her moments later screaming out Jayden's name over and over. Ji caught them both and held them as they sobbed. Emily stood and picked up her samurizer and called Mike's. There was no response and she threw her as hard as she could and put a hole in the wall right next to the door that she had expected Mike to walk through later that night. "HE LIED TO ME! HE PROMISED ME! NO! NO! NO! PLEASE COME BACK! I NEED YOU! NO! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING ELSE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" ,she begged as she sunk down to her knees again. The floor started to shake and the stools fell over. Ji looked up as Emily's hands glowed yellow with symbol power. Ji ran over to her. "Emily, I know you're upset, b-" She cut him off. "THIS IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! YOU SENT THEM! YOU TOOK MY LOVE FROM ME! HOW COULD YOU?!" He held her as the floor shook even harder. "Emily, I realize that your hurt, but your children need you." At these words the floor stopped shaking and the women's howls of anguish stopped as they turned towards their children, who had come because of all the screaming. Elizabeth stepped forward. "Mommy, what's wrong?" All Emily could say was, " I'm so sorry, baby I'm so, so, sorry._

_End of Video_

A/N: What will the reaction of the audience be?


	4. They All Fall Down

A/N: I will rarely do any specific person's P.O.V, because I feel like you should be able to see a lot of different emotions for such an emotional scene. Enjoy, and please review. I don't mind constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers.

_**Chapter 4-No one's point of view**_

Emily stood in shock and turned in a slow circle, as if afraid of what she would see behind her. She saw Mike and her already fragile resolve shattered. She screamed in horror and jumped into his arms. He caught her easily and they fell together, but neither cared. She whispered to him over and over, "I need you, please no, I need you." His heart broke at her words and he cried sorrowfully.

Mia looked at them and turned to look at Kevin. He was in tears just like Mike, unable to take having seen his fiancée in such pain; such anguish. She shook her head in denial and her knees gave away. Kevin fell also and caressed her back as they cried quietly.

Jayden and Antonio looked at each other in silent shock. They couldn't believe what happened.

There was silence. A pin could fall and it would sound like shattering glass. And then there were two sobs from people no one expected. Lauren and Serena had returned and no one noticed. They saw the video, and having already started their relationships quite a while ago, were affected immensely.

Jayden looked up, tears streaming down his face. He held his hands up to Serena. "Serena I-" She stepped back in horror. "It's true isn't it?" No response. "ISN"T IT!?" He shook his head, turning back to Jason. "Can we stop it?" Taking these words as confirmation, Serena started to sob. Jayden grabbed her before she hit the floor and sunk down with her, rocking her until she was calm. She just kept muttering,"no, no, no."

Lauren walked up to Antonio. "This better just be a cruel joke; it better not be real. It-it can't be real. I can't lose you, and I definitely can't know when. Antonio, tell me it's just a really, really, cruel, fucked up joke. That's not going to happen, right?" He just held her as they joined Serena and Jayden on the floor. She sobbed loudly, tears falling onto Antonio's shoulder. She kissed him, as if she would forget what it would feel like to press her lips to his. When she pulled away she cried even harder as the children watched their parents' hearts break.


End file.
